


Finding Our Own Ways

by ramenwriter (WritingEngine)



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft youtube, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, Minecraft IRL, Other, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEngine/pseuds/ramenwriter
Summary: People always say childhood is the only shot at freedom.These children turn their freedom into an adventure no adult would dare risk taking.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Dave | Technoblade
Kudos: 22





	Finding Our Own Ways

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter considering I have drafts piling up and need to get them out.  
> Hope it's understandable at least!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Criminals are pretty hard to catch sometimes, especially in a village where everyone's deemed one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age differences are shifty here, so some people may be older or younger than they would be currently.  
> These people are absolute chaos in general, so why not see how chaotic they can be even younger?  
> ~  
> This will be brief for a few starting chapters (or not), so I apologize if they're too quick of a read!

Criminals are pretty hard to catch sometimes.

In Munchy Village, a large area filled with many villagers trading and robbing each other, making a friend is rare. As long as someone's got something valuable, emeralds or otherwise, they are a target for criminals. Children often stole from each other, teenagers often fought then stole, and adults seemed more interested in fighting for the sake of fighting without any real benefit.

Bad is overly familiar with the shenanigans the villagers get themselves into. Being the founder of the village, which most of the adults try to prove wrong, he knows at least one thing about every single person in the village. How else can the 17 year old keep himself updated?

"Hey Bad!"

Looking up from the pink rose he snatched from the grass, he smiled at the younger boy speeding up to him. The little boy's name is Dream. His hair's always a tangled mess and constantly shining its blondeness back at the sun. He wears a mask, but usually keeps it worn to the side of his face when he's in the village. He never left Munchy since he has no reason to, and because he feels too comfortable to just leave the person who accepted him in the first place.

Now, the blonde boy's deep green eyes carry mischief in them. Bad knows that only means trouble.

"Don't tell me you stole something Dream, or I'll be really upset," Bad warns. He doesn't care to think twice before gently tearing the stem apart from the flower head, fixing it in his hair right above his ear.

Dream steals as much as the other children do, being 13 years old and enthusiastic about _so many things_ like figuring out how easily he can take things. He only returns them if Bad tells him to, or if he took something that has more value to the person he took it from than him. Bad believes he's a good kid at heart. He believes that about everyone in the village.

"So you know how there's a minecart for the kids around the village?" Dream never participates in riding the cart, saying he's 'too old for kiddie rides'. "I met a diamond person around there!"

"A diamond person?" Bad repeats. He wonders if the boy's eyes see everything differently than someone older like himself. He can almost see a bit of himself in the kid, if he's being honest. "Do you mean a villager who has a chest of diamonds? I don't think we have many diamonds around here..."

Dream lets out a whine. He likes getting straight to the point, which also means he can be really impatient.

"No, Bad! I'm talking about a _diamond person_ , a person made of diamond!"

Dream's imagination never ceases to amaze the older boy.

"People can't be made of diamond, silly." Bad hopes he's right, or else people will have to pick those 'diamond people' apart to get said diamonds. "Can you take me to them, though? I want to greet and welcome them to Munchy Village."

Without another word, the younger boy turns and speedwalks off into the direction he came from. He can be fast when he wants to be, which helps when errands need to be ran from older villagers or villagers who need help. Bad sometimes considers Dream as his little helper.

Bad looks around when he realizes they have gone far away from the village center. Now, he is following the young boy up to the field that leads out of Munchy Village. Neither of them have gone through the field before.

"Where are they, Dream?" Bad asks, stopping beside the child who simply smiles and stares straight ahead. Bad sighs and looks where the boy is looking, noticing the stranger a couple feet ahead.

The stranger looks around Bad's age, though he can't say for certain. His eyes are a lighter brown than the older boy's, and his hair's a bright and fluffy brown in comparison. Bad focuses on the diamond armor the stranger has shining all over his body. Maybe that's what Dream means by 'diamond person'.

After clearing his throat from the moment of silence and staring at each other, Bad waves with both of his hands with a cheerful smile. Dream says it makes him look overly friendly, but the older boy tries to ignore it. "Hello there! My name's Bad, and this is my good friend Dream. We're villagers from here, and this place is called Munchy Village! Would you like to come visit?"

"That brat stole from me!" The stranger exclaimed. He's glaring at the youngest, who sheepishly holds Bad's hand and stays close to him. Bad doesn't feel surprised that Dream took something from the stranger. He's a little thief after all. "I'm not visiting the village of _thieves_."

"Lucky for you, not all of us are thieves," Bad tries to explain, even though he's technically lying. The stranger doesn't have to know that, though. "I don't steal, and this boy here is going to return whatever he stole from you. Right, Dream?"

Dream stares at the older boy in disbelief. Bad can tell he doesn't want to obey his directions. If he did follow someone's orders, usually Bad's, he finds a loophole solution to benefit both sides. Or he finds a way to stay completely out of doing it.

"Yeah, brat, give it back to me!"

Bad looks taken back at first before kneeling down to get on eye-level with the younger boy. "Dream, I need you to give the nice stranger their thing back. I won't give you any consequences just this once if you give it back to them."

"What kind of name even is 'Dream'? You're more like a little fucking nightmare," The stranger scoffs. He's crossing his arms as he glares at the child, who glares and crosses his arms in return just to mock the older man.

Bad turns his head around quickly and narrows his eyes at the other man. He doesn't like swearing, and it has lead to people in the village, especially the adults, to make him as uncomfortable as possible by swearing around him or cursing obnoxiously. The children and teens, swearing being the usual for them, toned their voices and swears to a minimum so they don't end up making the older boy cry or overall upset. That's why he likes staying around the younger people around his age, knowing they don't like seeing him upset and they never hurt him with malicious intent. It makes him feel better knowing more than half of the adults who make fun of him have children who stick up for him right away. "Language, you muffin head!"

"Yeah, stupid!" Dream yells back after letting Bad say his part. Like the other children, he defends Bad's no-swear policy with his life. After all, he looks up to the older boy. Bad brought him in to the village in the first place and has been raising him like family ever since, even if Dream refuses to admit it warms his heart. "I'm a freakin' delight! You're all gross and blue!"

Bad couldn't help but smile at the younger's attempt to defend him. Standing up and giving the boy's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go, he glances between him and the diamond stranger. "You heard the little muffin. What did he take from you, by the way?" He asks, realizing he hasn't been told _what_ exactly the boy snatched from the diamond-wearing guy. He tries to examine him from where he stands, pushing his glasses up to avoid them from falling off his nose.

The stranger is definitely still shining in the sunlight with diamond armor on. He has on diamond boots, diamond chestwear, diamond pants, and.. no helmet. He could've sworn all knights had on helmets, diamond or otherwise. Is the guy not a knight? Maybe he just likes diamonds. Maybe he's a trader in full armor. Bad's curiosity seems to get the best of him when he moves towards the guy, eyeing him all over out of mere curiosity and interest. He likes guessing games like these, trying to pick apart small details of just a person's appearance to figure out what they do for a living.

Bad doesn't realize how close he's gotten to the stranger until said stranger holds his arm out to distance them from each other. "Oh, um, sorry! Sorry," He apologizes immediately, taking a couple of steps back. He only wants to try and figure out if the guy's a knight or just someone into diamonds. He can be either, which is why Bad wants to find it out for himself. "Um, weird question, but why don't you have a helmet on?"

"A kid stole it from me the last time I came here," The diamond-covered stranger answers. He seems frustrated by the memory of what happened to his helmet. Bad knew fury when he saw it. Adults were usually furious with him for telling their children not to swear around him or others who are uncomfortable with those words. They never made sense to him, honestly. If someone's uncomfortable with something being said, why do some people purposely make them uncomfortable anyway? It's frustrating and annoying. "And _that_ kid stole my fucking bag of-"

"Language."

Dream, holding a small velvet bag with yellow strings in his hand, watches the stranger with a stupidly mischievous grin. "You mean this bag, dummy?"

The stranger watches in disbelief and his glare becomes a stare towards the bag in the younger boy's hand. Then he looks at Bad, crossing his arms again. "See? I told you he fucking took it!"

"Language," Bad repeats. He takes the bag from Dream when he walks up to him, then returns to the stranger with it in hand. "Is this what he took from you?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. I want you to say you're sorry first."

"Wh-" The stranger blinks a few times. "Why do _I_ have to say I'm sorry? _He's_ the one that stole from _me_ , dumbass!"

"Don't call him the d-word, dipface!" Dream shoots back, moving to stand right next to Bad. He doesn't uncross his arms when doing so. "Bad, he called you the d-word! He needs to say sorry to you!"

"Language again," Bad huffs. He swears he can never catch a break with the unneeded swearing. "Say you're sorry to Dream _and_ to me, and then I'll give you your stuff back."

"I don't fucking-"

"Language."

Glaring at Bad with a semi-darkened expression, the guy groans in disbelief. He runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head slightly as he looks between the two boys. "Okay, okay! Have it your way," He sighed before continuing. "I'm sorry I called you a dumbass-"

"Language."

"Yeah, uh huh. And I'm sorry I called the kid a fucking nightmare."

"Language again."

Dream sticks his tongue out at the stranger before looking at Bad, who seems to consider whether the apology was acceptable or not. "Bad, this is the perfect chance to-"

"If you live with us in our village, you'll get this bag back," Bad interrupts, smiling warmly at the strange guy. He has to be around his age, right? He looks like a soft-faced person, but adults could definitely have soft faces too. Damn soft faces. "Not all of us are thieves, by the way, and Dream and I can help you if you have any problems with anyone or anything here."

The stranger shakes his head and wants to protest before glancing at the younger boy, who nods along with everything Bad has been saying. When he notices the diamond person's looking at him, he gives him one of those 'take the offered opportunity' looks. If he hadn't been a child, the stranger would have flipped him off. Not that he wouldn't flip off a child, but he feels that Bad won't be too happy to know he's having a flip off contest with the child.

"I'll live with you, sure. Name's Skeppy, by the way. Your names are still Bad and Dream?"

"Two awesomely awesome names!" Dream shouts, getting a silent 'quiet' expression from the older boy. "Sorry, Bad."

Refocusing on Skeppy, Bad smiles at him. He's more than happy to welcome him into their village. There are already many people living in Munchy Village, but the older boy never turned down the chance to welcome more people to their home. It isn't, as Bad would put it, nice to turn people down. "Welcome to Munchy Village, Skeppy!"

"Welcome, blue bitch!"

" _Dream_."

"Oh. Sorry, Bad."


End file.
